Ouran High School Host Club 'Lone Wolf'
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: I finally got my Ouran story updated and got it going better then before. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I decided to try doing a fan fic of my own for Ouran High School Host Club. I must also let you know that i have made a char of my own. Her name is Rina and she is Haruhi's best friend and next door neighbor.

Note: Please read the background on Rina closely, it explains alot about the story.

My Char:

Name: Rina Amane

Age: 17[same age as Haruhi]

Sex: Female

Role: Haruhi Fujioka's best friend, neighbor, and newest member of the Host Club

Family: Father- Rick Amane, Mother- died two months prier to transferring to Ouran

Backgrond: Rina is the only daughter to a patissiere or pastry cheif named Rick Amane. The two own and run a small shop that is famous for its sweets of both sugar and sugar-free. Rina helps make over half the sweets sold in the 'Amane Family Shop' and is also glad to give her best friend Haruhi Fujioka sweets for when the Ouran Host Club visit her. Rina and Haruhi have been friends since before Haruhi's mom passed away. Now having transfered to Ouran she hopes to be friends with the hosts as well.

Tip to tell the twins apart Hikaru parts his hair to the left and Kaoru parts his hair to the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi Introduces Rina

Haruhi sighed as she entered the club room Tuesday afer classes were done. She sat down at the table with Kyouya who was typing up the days profits and said "Sorry I wasn't here to help out guys. I had to go to the shop and talk to my friend about transfering here and let her know the rules."

Kyouya who had known about the meeting said "It sounded as though Mr. Amane seemed to be happy about his daughter joining us. I expect she will want to provide the snacks for tomorrow correct?"

Tamaki and the others were confused. Tamaki asked "Kyouya, how is it you knew about the meeting?"

Kyouya smirked "Tamaki, you honestly think Haruhi and her father are the only commoners in town I know?"

Tamaki did his usual sulk in the corner as the twins laughed "Haha! Good one Kyouya." "Yeah you got the boss big time."

Kyouya smirked "Its not my fault he's the only one who's not met her." This made the twins laugh more.

Haruhi sighed "Hikaru, Kaoru, its funny. I'm actually suprised that Rina even has your guys' cell numbers. Let alone the fact Kyouya-sempai buys her sugar free treats."

Honey smiled "Hey Haru-chan! Can we go visit her, please?" Mori stood behind Honey quietly.

"Well uh...I guess we could go see her working." Haruhi put her hand to her chin in thought "I just hope you guys realize that you wouldn't be able to bother her while she worked."

Tamaki shot up "Then its settled. The host club is making a trip to a commoners pastry shop!"

The group cheered as Haruhi sighed yet again "I got a bad feeling about this."

Kyouya finished typing and as he packed up his laptop he said "Don't forget Haruhi, Rina is quite use to people bugging her at work. If I had to place money I would say that she could handle Tamaki better then you."

Haruhi smiled at him "Yeah, your probly right Kyouya. Rina is surrounded by kids around Kirimi-chan's age all day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Host's at the Amane Shop

=flashback=

"Well uh...I guess we could go see her working." Haruhi put her hand to her chin in thought "I just hope you guys realize that you wouldn't be able to bother her while she worked."

Tamaki shot up "Then its settled. The host club is making a trip to a commoners pastry shop!"

The group cheered as Haruhi sighed yet again "I got a bad feeling about this."

Kyouya finished typing and as he packed up his laptop he said "Don't forget Haruhi, Rina is quite use to people bugging her at work. If I had to place money I would say that she could handle Tamaki better then you."

Haruhi smiled at him "Yeah, your probly right Kyouya. Rina is surrounded by kids around Kirimi-chan's age all day."

=end flashback=

After about a 15 minute drive the black limmo pulled up to the front of the shop and Haruhi got out with the hosts and sighed as the group got the usual stares.

Once inside Rina's voice was heard from the back "Dad you got more people to seat!"

Rick stepped into view and said "You don't need to yell, and besides I think you should come greet these guests." he winked and Kyouya smirked in return.

Rina stepped out sighing "Dad I have to finish the cake for Kirimi-cha..." she cut off as she saw everyone from Ouran. "K-kyouya, what are you guys doing here?" she walked over and smiled.

Kyouya pointed to Tamaki "The king wished to pay you a visit."

Tamaki shot forward handing her a red rose "Well you must be the princess Haruhi spoke of. Rina, correct?"

Rina did not take the rose saying "Yeah and you must be Tamaki. No offense but your not my type of guy, save that for Haruhi."

Tamaki smiled "Well then Rina, tell me what kind of guy you are into?"

Rina smirked and said two words "Strong Silent." she turned and said "Dad will get your orders, on the house. I got to finish the cake." with that she disappeared into the back and began to work.

As the group sat in a big booth they talked. Tamaki said smiling softly "You know I'm honestly not that hurt by her rejecting the rose. Haruhi, when did you say she was joining us at Ouran?"

Haruhi thought for a second "Tomorrow, she even said to not do anything on the topic of snacks. She wants to bring some sweets from here for everyone."

Hikaoru said a bit impressed "Well she seems ok with being around us." Kaoru added "And she said her type was the strong silent type, meaning Mori-sempai."

Honey smiled as he tried a slice of sugar-free german chocolate cake with pecan frosting and said "I think its great she has a type that is a part of the club. And she makes excellent sweets, I can't even taste the fact that this is a sugar-free cake!"

The whole group was frozen in silent amazement as Mori spoke "Mitskuni..." Honey looked at him 'Hmm?" Mori said "Thank her when your done."

Rina walked over with another slice for him "I'm glad you like it Mitskuni. If you want I can send a uncut one home with you for later."

The group was worried about his reaction to her saying his first name. However Honey smiled "Really! Oh that's so cool Ri-chan. Thank you so much!"

Rina smiled at him "Just promise you'll brush after you eat it like Takashi always asks you to do, I'd hate for you to get another cavity."

Honey nodded as Mori stood and said "Rina, you know how to use that?" he pointed to a sword on a wall.

Rina smiled looking at it "Yeah, I taught myself just in time. Shortly after I hung it up a guy tried to rob us, too bad he didn't know what a sword was."

Mori looked at her "You beat him?"

Rina smirked "Yeah, but he put a bullet through my shoulder first."

Everone was stunned to see him talking so much, and that she knew how to use a sword. Mori smiled "I'll train you properly if you like.

"I have every weekend off from work, Takashi." she said smiling at him. She then said "I'd love to train under you."

The two shook hands as they agreed to use the weekends to train. Honey shouted "Takashi has someone to train personally, I'm so happy!" The group just smiled as Rina said "Hey, you guys got room for a 'Lone Wolf' host?"

Tamaki smiled sliping her the rose "Welcome to the group Rina."

This time Rina took the rose and said "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Lone Wolf Joins The Club

It was the moment the group was most anxious about, Rina was joining the Host Club today. As the group did their usual routine Tamaki announced about the new host.

Haruhi walked in talking to Rina "Yeah so the schools pretty big but once you get used to it its alright."

Rina smiled "Thanks Haruhi." she looked at every one and said on purpose "Hey guys, Mitsukuni I got you that cake from yesterday." she winked at him as she held a box out to him.

While all the guests stood shocked honey ran forward thanking her "Thanks Ri-chan!" Mori walked forward "What time tomorrow works?"

Rina smiled holding up her phone "Anytime Takashi, just give me call when your on your way ok."

He nodded and quickly briefed her on the host club's rules and everything, making everyone stare yet again.

After about an hour Rina was filling cups with tea and/or coffee depending on what the person was drinking. She also put out snacks and made sure honey was ok.

One of the guests asked "Is she allowed to address them like that?"

Kyouya who was the closest to the girl said "It may seem unnatural but Rina is very good friends to those two. They've been on first name basis for about a month now."

The girl was in awe "Wow, I must say I'm happy to see Mori so social like that."

Near by Honey, Mori and Rina all smiled and continued to talk about what would be taught tomorrow. Mori said "I'll get you around 9 ok, and I'll be driving my car. No limos."

Rina smiled "Thanks Takashi. I'm really glad you'll teach me proper kendo and I'm really happy to be close friends with you and Mitsukuni."

Honey smiled "Your a personal friend Rina, that means we'll help you any way we can!" he smiled big at her as he ate his cake.

Rina just smiled "Thanks." mori nodded to her with a smile.

Tamaki walked over and said kindly "Rina how is it your on a first name basis with them anyway?"

Rina looked at him with a cookie in her mouth "Hmm..." she set the cookie down "Oh first name right." Rina just smiled and said "Their regulars at the shop and Mitsukuni said we were to be on first name basis."

Honey smiled "Its true Tama-chan, I was the one who said it and its alot more fun for me when i go buy sweets there!" 


End file.
